In known electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, for example, slide contact of a cleaning member or a charge roller relative to a circumferential surface of a photosensitive member causes generation of charges in the photosensitive member, and the generated charges tend to stay and accumulate in the photosensitive member, which may further cause chargeability degradation and/or ghost printing. In order to solve such problems, in one known technique, when power of an image forming apparatus is turned on, charges accumulated in a photosensitive member are removed through exposure of the photosensitive member to a greater exposure than that applied to the photosensitive member in image formation. In another known technique, during an interval between image formation events, charges accumulated in a photosensitive member are removed through charging of a circumferential surface of the photosensitive member while the photosensitive member rotates one or more full (e.g., 360 degrees) turns. In the meantime, a developing roller is kept separated from the photosensitive member, a transfer bias application is stopped, and a static eliminator is caused to be inactivated.